Every Second Of My Life
by Daevil Skinny JeolliJeolli
Summary: Henry Lau adalah namja yang periang, yang hanya hidup tak lama lagi, sedangkan semua orang tak rela dia harus pergi, sebagai seorang dokter, apa yang harus dilakukan Hangeng untuk menolong Henry yang tak mungkin sembuh dari penyakitnya?


Tittle : Every Second Of My Life

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Author : Kevin is the Baka Mendokusai.

Editor : Alfia

Disclaimer : Bukan saya pastinya

Pair : ZhouRy

Cast : Zhoumi, Henry, Yoseob, Hangeng, Siwon.

Warning : OOC, BL, YAOI, DLDR, Typo(s), Sad Ending, Angst, No Flame.

Chapter 1 : Nilai sebuah Nyawa.

#Hangeng Pov.

Selama 10 tahun aku bekerja sebagai seorang Dokter, mungkin bisa dikatakan kalau aku sekarang merasa bosan, aku memang senang membantu orang lain, tapi diumurku yang sudah 30 tahun ini aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang bernilai besar.

Aku hidup sendiri selama 6 tahun, istriku meninggal akibat kecelakaan, anakku juga sudah meninggal karena Leukimia, bukan cerita bahagia untuk sebuah keluarga sekarang aku berencana untuk pension dini setelah menangani pasien terakhirku. Henry Lau.

Dia sudah 5 bulan dirawat di rumah sakit karena gagal ginjal diumurnya yang 20 tahun, dia anak yang baik, ramah dan ceria, dia sangat akrab dengan beberapa Dokter, perawat dan pasien disini.

Jika aku melihatnyaaku teringat pada Kyu hyun, puteraku yang sudah meninggal, tak pernah takut walaupun dia tau dia tak akan sembuh, tapi dia terlihat masih bisa hidup ribuan tahun lagi.

Dan tempat Henry dirawat juga tempat dimana dulu kyu hyun dirawat, setiap bersamanya aku selalu teringat kyu hyun, dan aku juga sudah menganggap Henry seperti anakku sendiri.

"Dokter Han, apa hari ini aku boleh bermain keluar kamar?." Tanya Henry.

"Tapi kau harus bersama seorang perawat." Kataku.

"Baik, setelah yeseob dan Gege datang, aku akan keluar." Kata Henry.

"Bagaimana denagn permainan biolamu?."

"Aku sudah berlaih, jadi sudah makin baik sekarang." Kata Henry.

"Coba kau mainkan untukku." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Boleh."

Diapun mamainkan biolanya dengan baik, begitu ceria dan bahagia. Dia membuatku kagum, dia kondisinya yang seperti ini dia seakan lupa dengan penyakitnya. Dia tak ingin orang sedih karena mengkhawatirkannya.

"Benar-benar indah." Kataku.

"Terimakasih Dokter." Katanya riang.

"Aku akan siapkan kursi roda, sebentar lagi Zhoumi dan yeseob akan datang." Kataku.

"Baik."

Setelah aku kembali ternyata Zhoumi dan yeseob datang.

"Ini kursi rodanya."

Zhoumi membantu Henry untuk duduk, dia benar-benar sangat mencintai Henry lebih dari apapun dan seperti apapun Henry, saat sakit, sehat, senang dan sedih, dia tetap ada untuk Henry. Aku kagum padanya yang mau merawat dan mengurus Henry.

Sedangkan Yoseob adalah sahabat paling setia yang dimiliki Henry, dia dan Henry adalah penulis, tapi karena kondisi Henry yang sakit, yeseoblah yang menggantikannya, sedangkan Henry hanya mengarang ceritanya dan yeseob yang mengurus lainnya. Dia amat menyayangi Henry, seperti saudaranya sendiri.

Zhoumi memasangkan sepatu di kaki Henry dengan telaten.

"Henry-ah aku sudah tulis cerita yang kau berikan, aku juga sudah mengirimnya." Kata yeseob.

"Benarkah? Semoga banyak yang suka." Kata Henry.

"Pastinya banyak dong yang suka."

"Hari ini kau ingin jalan-jalan kemana chagy?." Tanay Zhoumi.

"Ketaman saja, kalau jauh-jauh nanti Dokter Han khawatir." Kata Henry. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Zhoumi.

"Tunggu, Dokter Han, ayo ikut juga." Kata Henry.

"Tapi…"

"Please…"

"Baiklah." Kataku sambil mengusap rambutnya pelan sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya aku suka menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

-Di Taman-

Tempat ini memang luas dan sejuk karena banyak pohon dan isa melihat matahari tenggelam dengan indah.

"Kalau nanti Henry sembuh kita bisa pergi bersama seperti dulu." Kata Yoseob.

"Tentu saja! Pergi kemanapun bersama Yoseob dan Gege, makan ice cream bersama, makan-makan, berangkat kuliah bersama." Seru Henry semangat.

Kalau bisa aku menangis, aku ingin menangis sekarang. Harapan kecil yang keluar dari mereka seakan pasti akan terwujud.

Bahkan melihat mereka tersenyj sudah suatu keajaiban mengetahui kondisi Henry yang makin memburuk.

Jika dipikir dunia ini benar-benar tidak adil, banyak orang menyiakan tubuh mereka, dan disini masih ada yang mencoba berjuang untuk hidup dengan sebuah senyuman.

# End Of Hangeng Pov.

#Zhoumi Pov.

Melihat Henry tersenyum segembira ini aku tak rela jika suatu saat mengantar kepergiannya. Aku rela menyumbangkan ginjalku untuknya jika itu bisa membuatnya hidup lebih lama dari ini.

Apapun aku akan lakukan untuk bisa memepertahankan senyumnya seperti ini. Tak peduli jika aku harus mati, aku mencintai Henry lebih dari apapun, jika aku tak ada setidaknya masih ada Yoseob yang akan menjaganya.

"Henry-ah, waktunya minum obat." Kata Dokter Hangeng.

Henry-pun meminum obat itu.

"Oh iya, setelah ini aku ingin bermain biola di dalam, aku ingin menghibur orang-orang, boleh tidak?." Tanya Henry.

"Tentu saja boleh." Kata Dokter Hangeng.

"Asyik!." Seru Henry.

Saat yang ditunggupun tiba, matahari mulai terbenam.

"Lihat! Mataharinya indah! Aku senang bisa melihat matahari tenggelam, apalagi jika bersama kalian." Kata Henry sambil terus memandang matahari.

Aku memeluknya dari belakang.

"Saranghaeyo chagy-ah…" bisikku sambil mencium pipinya. Diapun tertawa.

"Nado sarangahe Gege…" balasnya.

Sampai matahari terbenam kamipun akhirnya masuk, karena permintaan Henry ingin bermain biola. Kami mencari ruang yang luas dan banyak orang.

Aku masih setia mendorong kursi rodanya dan menjaganya.

"Yoseob! Tolong rekamkan ya!." Kata Henry.

"Beres!." Sahut Yoseob.

Henry mulai memainkan biolanya dengan indah, begitu merdu dan gembira. Beberapa pasien, Dokter, perawat,dan pengunjung melihat penampilan Henry.

Taukah mereka jika Henry hanya hidup tak akan lama? Pahit dan perih mengingat kenyataan itu tapi Henry tak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun, dia tersenyum walau itu sakit, dia tertawa walau amat menyakitkan dan dia membahagiakan banyak orang walau itu bisa membunuhnya seketika.

Dialah Henry Lau…

# End Of Zhoumi Pov.

# Yoseob Pov.

Lihatlah sosok kecil itu, bermain biola dengan merdu, semua orang menyukai sosok itu. Tak pduli kau siapa dia akan menyapa dan tersenyum lebar. Dialah sahabatku, herny Lau.

Aku bangga punya sahabat sepertinya, tapi kenapa harus dia yang sakit? Kenapa tidak aku saja? Aku tidak akan rela dia meninggal! Akan kuberi organku agar dia bisa hidup bahagia dan terus membuat orang lain bahagia.

Kami memliki hobi yang sama, yaitu menulis, banyak karya dan banyak orang mengagumi ceritanya. Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tau kalau penulis hebat itu sedang berjuang melawan penyakitnya dan umurnya juga tak akan lama.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan untuknya, lalau Henry berkata.

"Lagu tadi aku mainkan untuk kalian, tak peduli separah apapaun kalian sakit, jika kalian terus bahagia, maka kalian tidak akan merasa sakit lagi, aku akan hidup seribu tahun lagi!." Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Semua orang seperti tersihir olehnya, ya benar! Dia akan hidup seribu tahun lagi!.

"Kau akan hidup seribu tahun lagi! Henry!." Kataku sambil berteriak di kerumunan orang yang bertepuk tangan.

"Dia benar-benar hebat!." Kata salah satu orang di dekatku.

"Tentu saja, dia sahabatku, dia memang hebat." Kataku walaupun tak didengar orang lain.

# End Of Yoseob Pov.

# Hangeng Pov.

Benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan dari Henry Lau, tak pantas rasanaya jika dia harus pergi sebentar lagi.

Setelah bermain biola, aku mengantarnya keruangannya untuk istirahat.

Kulihat Zhoumi mencium kening Henry, bisaanya memang Zhoumi yang menemani Henry sampai tertidur.

Hari ini Yoseob pulang lebih awal, katanya ada sesuatu yang dilakukan.

Setelah urusanku selesai, aku keluar dari kamar Henry. Tapi ditengah jalan aku lupa stetoskop-ku tertinggal tadi, akupun kembali menuju ruangan Henry.

Saat aku akan masuk, aku melihat Zhoumi sedang menggenggam erat tangan Henry yang sudah tertidur lelap. Lalu Zhoumi berkata :

"Tuhan… kumohon jangan ambil nyawa Henry, dia amat berharga untukku, untuk Yoseob, dan untuk semua orang, dia tak pantas utnuk pulang ke surga sekarang, ambil saja nyawaku sebagai gantinya. Jangan biarkan Henry sakit lagi, biarlah dia terus hidup untuk membuat orang tersenyum, berilah dia kesempatan utnuk merasakan hidup seperti dulu, aku tak tega lagi melihatnya duduk dikursi roda menunggu harinya datang. Tuhan… selamatkan dia…" kata Zhoumi.

Kuurungkan niatku utnuk masuk kedalam.

Zhoumi begitu tulus mencintai Henry, mana bisa aku diam saja melihat mereka menangis.

Semua orag begitu menyayangi Henry, termasuk juga aku…

.

.

.

"Dokter Han!." Panggil seorang pasien.

"Iya, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?." Tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku hanya minta tolong berikan dia buket bunga ini untuk pemuda pemain biola itu, berkat dia aku memiliki semangat lagi, katakana akua amat berterimakasih padanya." Kata pasien itu.

"Tentu saja akan kusampaikan, jaga kesehatanmu ya." Kataku.

Akupun berjalan ke ruangan Henry untuk memeriksanya, dijalan seorang perawat menghampiriku.

"Dokter Han, boleh aku hari ini ikut denganmu untuk memeriksa Henry?." Tanyanya.

"Memangnya ada apa?." Tanyaku.

"Aku suka permainan biolanya kemarin, apalagi caranya memotivasi orang lain, benar-benar menakjubkan, karena itu aku akan sangat senang bisa merawatnya walau Cuma 1 hari." Katanya.

"Boleh saja."

-Diruangan Henry-

"Henry ini untukmu." Kataku sambil memberikan buket bunga padanya.

"Dari siapa ini?." Tanyanya senang.

"Dari seorang pasien, dia bilang dia amat berterimakasih atas motivasimu dengan permainan biolamu kemarin, jadi dia memintaku untuk memeberikan ini padamu." Kataku.

"Terimakasih banyak ya, aku amat menyukai bunganya." Kata Henry sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau minum obat dulu ya." Kataku.

"Baik Dokter."

Aku teringat kyu hyun lagi, dulu dia juga pernah memotivasi orang-orang dirumah sakit ini dengan permainan pianonya dan berkata dia akan hidup seribu tahun lagi.

Keadiran Henry seperti pengganti kyu hyun, dia benar-benar mirip, aku senang bisa bertemu Henry sebagai pasien terakhir yang harus kutangani, aku bersyukur Tuhan mau memberiku kesempatan untuk bersamanya dia tiap waktu yang ia miliki sekarang.

Siang harinya Yoseob datang bersama Zhoumi, mereka seperti penjaga Henry saja, lingkarang yang tak akan putus sampai kapanpun diantara mereka ber-3, kesetiaan, kesabaran, kasih sayang, dan rasa perasaan yang sama, sulit untuk kehilangan salah satu dari mereka yang sudah seperti satu kesatuan.

Kulihat Yoseob berdiri di balkon ruangan, Henry dan Zhoumi sedang berjalan-jalan di koridor rumah sakit sebentar.

Yoseob tidak tau jika aku ada di dalam ruangan, aku mendengarnya bicara saat itu.

"Tuhan… bisakah kau ambil nyawaku untuk kau tukar dengan kesehatan Henry? Kumohon jangan biarkan dia meninggal, aku tak akan sanggup melihatnya memucat, tawa dan suaranya sudah menjadi nafasku, kumohon jangan ambil Henry, dia lebih di butuhkan banyak orang, aku rela merasa sakit untuk melihatnya hidup bahagia bersama Gege, tolong jangan ambil dia." Katanya sambil menangis.

Aku beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu, dan aku duduk di kursi taman rumah sakit.

"Selama aku menjadi Dokter, aku tak pernah mengalami perasaan seperti ini, aku ingin menyembuhkan Henry dari penyakitnya, agar tak ada orang yang sedih karena ditinggal oleh Henry nantinya."

"Dokter Han! Keadaan darurat! Henry kolabs!." Seru perawat yang tadi.

Aku langsung berlari menuju ruang operasi, aku melihat Zhoumi dan Yoseob sudah menangis. Cepat-cepat ku masuk ke dalam ruangan, ini sesuatu yang benar-benar tak ingin aku lihat, dia meronta kesakitan, bahkan rasanya akupun tak mungkin bisa bertahan jika diposisinya.

"Henry, tenanglah…" kataku sambil menangani Henry.

"Sakit.. hiks..hiks… sakit sekali…" tangisnya.

Tuhan! Tolong jangan sakiti Henry lebih dari ini, aku tak kuasa melihatnya seperti ini, padahal aku Dokter, dan aku pernah melihat yang lebih parah dari ini.

Kenangan saat kyu hyun menahan sakit seperti ini terlintas didepanku.

Aku merasa berdosa sebagai Dokter sampai membiarkan Henry kolabs seperti ini.

Beberapa jam setelah penanganan, kondisi Henry semakin kritis dari kemarin padahal rasanya baru tadi pagi dia tertawa riang, dan sekarang terbaring lemah, dan bisa mati kapan saja.

"Dokter Han! Bagaimana keadaan Henry?." Tanya Zhoumi.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?." Sahut Yoseob.

"Dia kritis, biarkan dia istirahat dulu." Kataku.

"Dia pasti sembuhkan?." Kata Yoseob yang sudah bercucuran air mata.

Aku menghela nafas, jujur aku tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Kita lihat saja keajaiban darinya." Kataku lalu berjalan pergi.

Selang beberapa lama Zhoumi datang menyusulku.

"Dokter Han!."

Aku berhenti.

"Ambillah ginjalku untuk Henry." Katanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Tapi…"

"Apapun akan kuberikan, agar Henry sembuh, aku tak tega melihatnya sakit lebih dari ini, kumohon Dokter Han, aku akan lakukan apapun untuk Henry." Kata Zhoumi.

"Jangan terburu-buru Zhoumi, kita harus tunggu hasil dari kondisi Henry lagi." Kataku.

"Aku takut dia pergi lebih cepat, aku tak mau kehilangannya.." kata Zhoumi sambil menangis.

"Tenanglah Zhoumi, kau istirahat saja, kita bahas ini secepatnya, araseo…" kataku.

Setelah Zhoumi tenang, aku menyuruhnya untuk istirahat sambil menunggu enry siuman.

-2 Hari Kemudian-

Henry sudah sadar, tapi kondisinya makin lemah, kabar ini sempat membuat seisi rumah sakit resah.

"Yoseob, temani Henry ya, aku akan siapakan kamarnya, dia akan kembali ke ruangannya lagi untuk dirawat lebih intensif.." kataku.

"Baik Dokter Han."

Akupun ke ruangan milik Henry, disana ada biola miliknya, kemudian aku membereskan tempat tidurnya.

Aku menemukan secarik kertas dibawah bantalnya, lalu akupun membacanya. :

Dari Henry, Untuk Tuhan…

Tuhan…

Sebelum mati aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam bersama orang yang kusayang.

Sebelum mati aku ingin menghibur orang-orang dirumah sakit.

Sebelum mati aku ingin membahagiakan orang lain.

Sebelum mati aku ingin kemakam anak Dokter Han, dan mengatakan bahwa dia punya ayah yang hebat.

Sebelum mati aku ingin makan ice cream bersama orang yang kusayang.

Sebelum mati aku ingin berterimakasih pada Gege, Yoseob, dan Dokter Han.

Sebelum mati aku ingin tertawa bersama mereka

Saat aku mati nanti aku ingin tersenyum…

Aku menangis membaca surat yang ditulis oleh Henry. Dia adalah malaikat kecil bagi kami, aku tak tau seperti apa nanti jika dia sudah tidak ada.

Semua harapannya hanya untuk membahagiakan orang disekitarnya agar saat dia tak ada, semua orang mengikhlaskan kepergiannya.

Tapi semakin dia bersikap baik, makin banyak orang yang sayang padanya dan tak rela dia pergi.

Betapa mulia harapan dan do'anya, aku tak sia-sia bisa bertemu dengan malaikat kecil ini di dalam hidupku, aku bersyukur pernah mengenalnya.

Aku mengembalikan surat tersebut ke tempatnya, kurasa yang bisa kulakukan adalah memenuhi keinginannya.

Tak lama kemudian Yoseob datang.

"Henry bersama siapa?."

"Gege sudah datang." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa kesini?.' Tanyaku bingung.

Kulihat Yoseob menahan air matanya.

"Dokter Han, aku sudah berusaha mencari donor ginjal, tapi aku tak mendapatkannya, ambilah milikku, aku ingin Henry bahagia dan hidup sehat seperti dulu, Gege pasti menjaganya." Kata Yoseob yang akhirnya menangis.

"Tapi Yoseob.."

"Kumohon Dokter Han, aku tak mau melihat Henry kesakitan seperti kemarin, sahabat mana yang tega kalau melihatnya seperti itu?." Kata Yoseob.

"Tenanglah Yoseob… pasti akan ada jalan, kau tak perlu khawatir." Kataku.

"aku amat satang pada Henry… aku tak mau dia meninggal…" kata Yoseob.

"Kita semua sayang pada Henry, pasti ada jalan, aku juga akan berusaha semampuku."

.

.

.

"Henry-ah, apa kau mau jalan-jalan keluar? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke makam kyu hyun." Kataku.

"Jinja? Aku mau!." Seru Henry.

" Baiklah, ssekarang gantu baju dulu." Kataku.

"Gege dan Yoseob boleh ikut kan?." Tanya Henry.

"Tentu saja."

"Asyik!."

Setelah bersiap-siap Zhoumi membantu Henry duduk di kursi roda seperti yang bisaa ia lakuakan dan memasangkan sepatu untuk Henry.

Kamipun berangkat, hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan di akhir waktunya.

-Sesampaiya di Makam-

Henry menaruh setangkai mawar di atas batu nisan kyu hyun, lalu dia menyatukan telapak tangannya untuk berdoa.

"Kyunie hyung, semoga bahagia di surga bersama eomma hyung, aku merasa amat senang bisa berdoa di makam anak dari seorang yang hebat yaitu Dokter Han, dia sudah seperti ayah bagiku, aku selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan kalian di surga."

Aku bangga jika aku punya anak seperti Henry, terimakasih atas do'a dan segalanya Henry.

"Setelah ini bagaimana kalau kita makan ice cream?." Tanyaku.

"Boleh!." Seru Henry senang.

Kamipun pergi ke took ice cream.

"Waaah! Icecreamnya!." Kata Henry.

"Apa kau bisa habiskan Henry?."

"Tentu saja bisa!."

"Wah! Ice creamnya benar-benar enak!." Kata Yoseob.

"Benar! Enak sekali."

Kami tertawa riang. Disaat seperti ini aku benar-benar takut Henry akan pergi nantinya.

"Gege, Yoseob, dan Dokter Han… terimakasih banyak sudah menghabiskan waktu bersmaku, membuat kalian repot dan aku juga sudah banyak menyusahkan kalian, aku senang sekali kalian sudah baik padaku, aku benar-benar berterimakasih.' Kata Henry sambil tersenyujm, rasanya dia sudah terasa amat jauh.

Setelah itu kami kembali ke rumah sakit, Henry duduk di pinggir ranjang menghadap ke jendela, dan memandang matahari tenggelam, dia menyatukan tangannya dan berdoa, aku berdiri di pintu di belakangnya.

"Tuhan, terimakasih sudah mengabulkan do'aku, aku sudah siap untuk pulang sekarang, aku tau aku sudah tidak bisa sembuh, meminum obatpun percuma, tolong jaga Gege dan Yoseob untukku, aku bahagia di detik-detik terakhir aku bisa tersenyum dan tertawa, maaf jika aku merepotkan, aku benar-benar bahagia bisa pulang dengan damai…" katanya.

Selang beberapa waktu aku melangkah masuk .

"Zhoumi dan Yoseob memaksaku untuk mendonorkan…"

"Tidak Dokter han! Aku tidak akan terima." Katanya memotong kalimatku.

"Tapi…"

"Aku tak mau mendapat ginjal dari mereka, aku tak mau hidup dan mereka harus mati untuk mendonorkan ginjal mereka untukku." Kata Henry.

"Keadaanmu kritis Henry."

"Jika memang aku mati, aku masih bisa bahagia, tapi jika aku harus hidup dan berdiri didepan makam mereka aku tidak akan bahagia, percayalah, relakan aku pulang, aku sudah tidak bisa disini lebih lama Dokter…"

"Mereka ingin kau hidup Henry, tiap malam mereka berdoa agar kau bisa terus hidup."

"Aku tau itu, aku sangat tau, tapi aku juga tidak kuat lagi ada disini, aku tetap tidak mau menerima ginjal dari Gege atau Yoseob!."

"Henry…"

"Nyawaku sudah tak tertolong Dokter Han, biarlah aku pergi, aku ikhlas aku sudah lepaskan semuanya, aku akan mati tersenyum." Kata Henry.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak ingin mereka mendonorkan ginjalnya padamu." Kataku.

.

.

Malam harinya Henry kolabs lagi, dia dibawa ke ruang operasi, dan keadaanya sudah benar-benar kritis.

Jika dalam 24 jam tak mendapatkan donor ginjal dia tak akan tertolong lagi.

"Dokter Han! Ambil saja ginjalku!.' Kata Zhoumi.

"Tidak, ambil saja ginjalku!." Kata Yoseob.

"Herny tak ingin kalian mendonorkan ginjal kalian untuknya." Kataku.

"Sudahlah, jangan katakana ini pada Henry." Kata Zhoumi.

Aku berfikir keras, ini benar-benar konsisi darurat.

"Baiklah, apa boleh buat, kalian tunggu disini." Kataku.

Lalu aku menemui Dokter Siwon.

"Tolong bantu aku."

"Kau yakin dengan keputusan ini, jika ginjal pendonornya diambil maka dia akan meninggal." Kata Siwon.

"Tak ada pilihan, kita sudah bicara tadi, jadi aku benar-benar mengandalkanmu." Kataku.

"Baiklah…" sahut Siwon.

# End Of Hangeng Pov.

Butuh waktu lama untuk mengoperasi Henry. Dia sudah mendapat donor ginjal.

Dan setelah operasi selesai 2 hari kemudian dia baru terbangun, pertama yang ia lihat adalah Siwon.

|"Kau sudah sadar ternyata keadaanmu sudah mulai stabil, operasinya sukses." Kata Siwon.

"Operasi? Aku.. selamat?." Kata Henry.

"Benar, kau sudah dapat donor ginjal, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu." Kata Siwon.

Henry hanya diam saja. Dan selanjutnya rasa kantuk membuatnya tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

Sudah 5 hari Henry dirawat di RS setelah dia sembuh.

"Aku ingin tau siapa yang mendonorkan ginjalnya padaku." Kata Henry.

Zhoumi dan Yoseob hanya diam.

"Kenapa kalian diam? Aku tidak menduga kalau aku bisa sembuh. Mana Dokter Han? Aku tidak melihatnya dari kemarin-kemarin." Kata Henry.

"Chagy, bagaimana kalau kau bermain biola untuk kami?." Kata Zhoumi.

" Boleh!." Sahut Henry dengan senang.

Henry memainkan biola dengan indah dan merdu, sungguh seperti anugrah bagi Zhoumi dan Yoseob masih bisa melihat Henry tersenyum seperti sekarang.

"Orang-orang dirumah sakit benar-benar khawatir saat kau dioperasi, dan mereka begitu bahagia saat kau sembuh." Kata Yoseob.

"Terimakasih tidak cukup untuk mereka yang sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Kata Henry.

"Kami benar-benar bahagia kau sembuh Henry." Kata Zhoumi.

"Oh iya, aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar." Kata Henry.

"Aku siapkan kursi rodanya." Kata Yoseob.

"Tidak perlu, aku ingin berjalan merasakan kakiku, rasanya sudah lama aku tidak berjalan apalagi berlari." Kata Henry.

"Baiklah.."

Zhoumi memasang sepatu di kaki Henry seperti biasanya.

"Gege terimakasih sudah meu mengikatkan tali sepatu untukku." Kata Henry.

"Kau tak perlu berterimkasih, ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku utnuk terus merawatmu." Kata Zhoumi.

Henry tersenyum indah pada Zhoumi.

Saat bermain, Yoseob dan Henry memantau Henry dari jauh, Henry berjalan dengan riang di koridor rumah sakit, sesekali ia bersenandung.

Sebenarnya dia mencari sosok Dokter Hangeng yang sudah ia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri.

Dia menghampri seorang pasien.

"Permisi, apa kau melihat Dokter Han?." Tanya Henry.

"Maaf…"

Henry terus bertanya pada orang-orang dan tak ada yang tau keberadaan Dokter kesayangannya itu, diapun khawatir.

Dan akhirnya dia menemui Siwon.

"Dokter Siwon, apa kau tau diamana Dokter Han?." Tanya Henry.

"Dia…"

"Dimana? Aku ingin bercerita padanya, dan berterimakasih sudah menyembuhkanku, aku juga ingin melihat matahari bersamanya." Kata Henry.

Siwon terlihat berat untuk berbicara.

"Henry, Dokter Han sudah pulang."

"Kenapa dia tidak berpamitan padaku jika dia sudah pensiun?."

"Dia tak akan datang lagi kesini…"

"Ke..kenapa?."

"Dia sudah pulang ke surga…"

Henry terlihat begitu terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Siwon.

"Bohong.. Dokter bohongkan?." Tanya Henry.

"Tidak Henry, ini sungguhan, dia tidak akan bertemu denganmu." Kata Siwon.

Henry terdiam sejenak.

"Siapa yang mendonorkan ginjalnya untukku?." Tanya Henry dengan suara bergetar dan menahan tangis.

"Dia.. Dokter Hangeng…" kata Siwon.

Rasanya seperti semua hilang, Henry begitu terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"Dasar pembohong! Dokter Han tidak mati kan! Kalian hanya berbohong!." Kata Henry.

"Henry, kau tenanglah, ini semua benar…" kata Siwon.

Henry hanya bisa menangis. Dia masih tidak rela jika Dokter Han pergi secepat ini, dengan cara mendonorkan ginjalnya pada Henry.

Siwon memeluk Henry agar lebih tenang.

"Aku ingin kemakamnya…" kata Henry.

"Baiklah, aku akan antar." Sahut Siwon.

Akhirnya mereka ke makam Dokter Han.

Disana sudah banyak bunga mawar memenuhi makamnya. Dan mawar terakhir dari Henry.

"Kenapa harus Dokter Han?." Tanya Henry.

"Dia bilang tak mau kehilangan anak untuk kedua kalinya, dan dia juga ingin mengabulkan semua yang kau minta, katanya kau tidak mau menerima ginjal dari Zhoumi atau Yoseob, dan dia akhirnya berikan ginjalnya untukmu."

"Kenapa duania tidak adil?."

"Disinilah kita harus menghargai apa itu nilau sebuah nyawa. Dia bercerita padaku dia pernah tak sengaja melihat suratmu, dan ia ingin aku menyampaikan maaf padamu karena dia membacanya, karena itu dia mengabulkan permintaanmu, dan untuk permintaan terakhir biarlah dia saja yang menggantikannya." Kata Siwon.

"Aku tidak tau harus senang atau sedih, yang pasti kata terimakasih saja tidak cukup untuknya." Kata Henry.

"Dia juga bilang dia tidak tau tindakannya ini sungguh bodoh atau terpuji. Dia ingin melakuka hal yang bernilai besar,kurasa inilah yang bisa dilakukannya, sebagai seorang Dokter, dia bertanggung jawab menyembuhkan pasien kan? Dan seluruh orang dirumah sakit kesini mendo'akannya, dan menganggapnya sebagai seorang pahlawan." Kata Siwon.

Henry terdiam di depan batu nisan Hangeng, lalu tersenyum sambil menangis.

"Terimakasih ayah! Aku bahagia, aku mengerti alasanmu membiarkanku hidup. Terimakasih banyak!." Kata Henry.

"Sebaiklanya kita kembali." Kata Siwon.

"Baiklah."

Henry mengerti dan mengahargai betapa berharganya nyawa yang diberikan Hangeng, hanya untuk mempertahankan sosok lemah agar terus tersenyum.

"Henry-ah." Panggil Siwon.

"Nde?."

"Dia bilang padaku sebelum dia operasi, sebuah kata-kata yang ingin ia katakana padmu." Kata Siwon.

"Apa itu?."

"Hiduplah seribu tahun lagi untuk membahagiakan orang yanga kau sayangi." Kata siwn.

Henry tersenyum cerah.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan lakukan itu!." Sahut Henry.

# Ending

A/N : Ini FF kilat aku tulis 2 hari, dan akhirnya aku publish juga, apa terlalu dramatis, atau jelek? Ini ide tiba-tiba muncul aja… dan aku nggak tau ini sad ending ato happy ending (_ _")

Makasih buat Agustin yang mau baca cerita ini lebih dulu, dan rela membaca tulisanku yang jelek minta ampun, dan ternyata dia bisa nangis baca FF ini.

Dan yang aku bingung, editorku baca cerita ini 2 kali, nangis 2 kali (_ _")

Walaupun aku juga nulis sambil nangis juga sih *plak

Dan aku minta do' untuk tanggal 17 Mei, aku dan timku ke Surabaya untuk lomba Dance Cover…

Aku pengen nangis,aku nggak bisa dance GirlBand, kenapa harus 2ne1? Kenapa aku harus ngover CL T^T, CL nggak bisa diem pinggulnya, aku butuh pencerahan dan berguru dance GB (_ _")

Baiklah cukup curhatku sampai sini, gomawo untuk yang udah baca FF ini, review please.. ^^


End file.
